Serenity Now, Insanity Later
by Echo5
Summary: A typical day.... Until an old man comes along. Who knows where this may lead?
1. Uh oh!

Echo here! Basically, I just wanted to see if this upload thingy would work, so Review! if you actually want more of this story please. Besides I'd rather do this than my homework!  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z unfortunately. If I did, they would be on TV a lot more and I'd be rich! On with the story.  
  
SMW (sailormoon world): Usagi and Makoto walked down the cracked sidewalk during the crisp afternoon. "Are you doing any better at your studies, Usa-chan?" Makoto asked. "Noooooo," Usagi whined, as they started up the steps of the temple. "Me neither. I was hoping you could help me but, as usual, I.what a handsome man! He looks just like my-" "Old boyfriend." Ami, Rei and Minako finished. "Hey," Makoto exclaimed, "there you are!" "Yeah," said Rei as she walked past, "It's a shame. You missed a great meeting MEATBALL HEAD!!!" Usagi looked startled. "ME?!" she exclaimed. "I'm not the only one who missed it!" The three onlookers laughed at the scene Rei and Usagi made.  
  
"Come on you guys, we really do have to get down to business." Ami said, after five minutes of watching them bicker. "Let's go." "Right!!" all of the girls said simultaneously (AN: scary, ain't it?). And they ducked around the corner of the nearest shop where evil just coincidentally happened to be lurking. "Transform!" Minako commanded. Insert fancy light sequences here "Okay, I detected the dark forces right over there," said Mercury. As they all turned to look where the little blue computer indicated, an old man with a tattered parcel approached the girls. "Ahh!" they screeched. "Heh, can you spare a dollar, heh?" he asked. Relieved, the scouts searched for change for a twenty. Meanwhile, the hairy man's parcel shot a strange ray at them. Suddenly, the man and the scouts appeared on an island in the middle of shark-infested waters. "Just a moment, sir," Usagi mumbled, still searching for change. Rei, Makoto, Ami, and Minako were looking around them in disbelief. "Found it!" Usagi exclaimed. Finally looking up, she noticed the change in surroundings. They were on a beach, next to a little house. Suddenly, they all fainted. "Heh, heh! So that's what this thing does!" A short, bald man came out of the little house. "Master Roshi, what are you doing?" "Uh, nothing Krillin. Go back inside." "Master! What happened to those girls?! They're all knocked out!" " Uh. " "We'd better call Bulma." "Okay." Master Roshi sighed in defeat.  
  
Can you guess where the scouts are? Who should I pair them with? Sorry for shortness, but I'll update when I get ideas from you guys. Ja ne, minna. Valete, omnes! 


	2. Off to Capsule Corporation!

Yes! I'm back! And I'm full of ideas! . . . Well, I 'm continuing the story, anyway. But, you know the drill:  
  
I don't own them! You know I don't! Don't even ask! I'm not creative enough to make up stuff like this anyway. Magical characters and such are out of my territory!  
  
Read and Review (I know saying this never works, you guys just sit there and read, and go on to the next story)!  
  
  
  
Bulma rushed to the island (AN: whatever its name is. I don't know) after the startling call from Krillen. Looking at the pile of teenaged girls in the sand, she spoke, reprimanding Master Roshi, "You need to stop this! How old are you?! 70?! You tried to get a date with me when I was a teenager!" Krillen looked at his old sensei sadly. "Well, heh, I -" Roshi started.  
  
"Don't want to hear it," Bulma announced, already checking the girls for injury. She checked pulses, and looked for scratches and bruises. "No signs of injury on any of them," she concluded, "old man must have scared them almost to death.. Krillen!! Help me get them into my car!" Krillen complied, loading the girls carefully into the large backseat of the high-tech vehicle. "I'm going to take them back to Capsule Corp. where I can monitor them for changes in consciousness, etc." she told him, putting her key into the ignition. Krillen stepped back watching the car lift off into the sky.  
  
Minako awoke, hearing a strange noise. Looking around, she saw clouds.water below her. her friends passed out around her. and black . as she passed out again.  
  
Well, here we are, Bulma thought. "Now, how am I going to get these girls into the medical room?"  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
The evil presence tried to work its way out of the small space. Soon, it thought. It had wasted much time and energy.  
  
Back at C.C.:  
  
!!!BOOM!!! A cloud of dust and debris rose in the distance.  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma shouted, "Not again!"  
  
"Shut up, woman," Vegeta warned, coming closer.  
  
"Fine, but I'm not fixing it!" she said.  
  
Vegeta turned slowly, "You will fix the gravity room," he said, too calmly.  
  
"Only if you do something for me," Bulma bargained.  
  
Vegeta was soon carrying Minako, Makoto, Ami, Rei, and Usagi (or rather, the scouts) into the C.C. building. Having agreed not to drop the girls on the floor, he put them in the beds, conveniently placed in the medical room.  
  
  
  
  
  
I don't know what will happen next! Do review! Ideas are welcome! Valete! 


End file.
